


Anyone who has been penetrated by a mountie

by livrelibre



Series: After Elimination Dance (an intermission) [20]
Category: due South
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-10
Updated: 2010-12-10
Packaged: 2017-10-29 23:23:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/325313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livrelibre/pseuds/livrelibre





	Anyone who has been penetrated by a mountie

Ray, when he thought about fucking Fraser, had thought about fucking Fraser. Nothing had prepared him for how much he loved--no, craved--being held down and taken by him, all that prim-and-proper Mountie cool just bam, gone. It was like being attacked by a wild animal, like Fraser saved up all his violence for fucking, never asking just taking and taking. He was an avalanche, a tsunami breaking and breaking, a force of nature at his back and all Ray had to do was surrender, surrender, surrender. Everything.


End file.
